User blog:Defender7881/Battle Mechanics: How To Use Them
WoT is more complicated than you think. There are a lot of battle mechanics that may help you win. We will simplify and talk how to use them to your advantage. The videos are here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qrQ1UPltXg, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFktFSJZPsQ, https://worldoftanks.com/en/media/6/armor-penetration/ (But I'll further simplify them if I can). Spotting Lets take the size of the tank, only the actual size is counted (Machine guns, decor, and the gun is not counted, but the turret and the hull does). Now, this is where how spotting comes: 2 checkpoints on the front of the hull, 2 on the sides of the hull, and one on the gun. The checkpoint on the gun turns to two checkpoints when the gun moves, one on the gun and one where the gun used to be. Here's a basic view of it (Red means checkpoint and green means viewport): Note that the view ports emit frequency waves (The closer, the greater the frequency). This is determined by your vehicles view range. Now, in one part of the video of spotting, two tanks in a bush, but the left one got shot. Why? Well, the player forgot to cover the front checkpoint on the hull. This lead to the tank being spotted. The right tank has its corners, machine gun, and other parts sticking out, but that doesn't matter. All of the checkpoints are covered, and the tank is not spotted. Now lets take one situation mentioned in the video. Snipers positioned behind you and you are the scout. You move out of cover, but you get hit, and you still don't see them. Here's what your doing wrong: your moving out of cover, but you are not exposing your view ports and only exposing your checkpoints (View Fig. #2). Here's what to do: try turning your hull to where it appears to a shallow angle. Then, turn the gun towards your exposed side and then drive backwards until you expose your manlet, which exposes the viewport on the manlet, therefore, spotting the enemy (If your turret is mid mounted; view Fig #3). If the turret is front or back mounted, turn the hull until the hull is facing backwards and the turret is facing towards the side your on and then try and expose the manlet while hiding (most) of the hull (View Fig. #4). ' ' Although the said max view range is 445m, view ranges can exceed that amount. Now, take two Ru 251s. They look the same, but one has 445m of view range but the other has 507m of view range. This can be acheived by the crew, specifically, the commander. The Recon perk increases view range with no limits. Telescopic Binocs increase view range but with a 445m limit. Remember, camo values also take into scouting. Some enemies can have low camo values but tanks like the UDES 03 can get closer because of its high camo value (Fig #5). In early game, when scouting over hills, its not the best to go all the way up and see the enemy, as the the enemy will see your tank and shoot you. Instead, roll up to the hill and only show your manlet, again, exposing your view port (Fig #6 and 7). Spotting tracers can help you with estimating locations. Usually, HE shell trails are colored orange while AP is nearly not visible. This means you can estimate the locations of SPGs if you know where the tracer came from (Fig #8). So, this should help you with scouting. When scouting, its best to passively scout. Use this knowledge to scout, as this will help you. Armor So, IS-7 trying to sidescrap while an E100 tries to block shots with her turret. What are they doing wrong? Well, armor is much more complicated. In-game armor values are measure when shot at 0 degrees. This is know as the nominal armor thickness. Effective armor thickness is the actual thickness when shot at from an angle. Here's a simple angle: shooting at 60 degrees would actually make the armor effectiveness double. Heres a chart. You can multiply the values by an armor thickness to determine the actual thinckness of your opponents armor values: Example: 30*292.39% (Strv S1 armor)=86.7mm of effective armor Everyone knows E100 is perfect for sidescraping. Why? When angled properly (At lest 50 degrees), its hull side armor can add up to close or even over 300mm or armor (Figure #9). Spaced armor may not seem like much, but its important against three shells: HEAT, HESH, and HE. HE is basically a shell jam-packed with explosives. Cannot bounce. HEAT (Stands for High Explosive Anti-Tank) is a shell with a charge at the front end. When it makes contact, the charge explodes and all of the explosives rush out of the shell and into the tank as a stream of hot metal and explosives. This shell bounces in it hits armor at 85 degrees or higher (Since the charge itself doesn't make any contact with the armor). This is the slowest shell of all (Fastest is APCR). HESH (Stands for High Explosive Squash Head) is basically the same thing as HE, but much more jam-packed with explosives (Therefore, more damage done when it explodes) Note that all of these shells do not normalize and do not depend on distance for penetration/damage Space armor is where there are gaps between armor. This includes sideskirts, certian manlets, and add-on armor. Tanks like the T-34S and Pershing have lots of spaced armor, making them almost immune to HE and special HE ammo. Spaced armor works by predetonating the HE before it hits the tank itself. Normal HE will just explode and deal splash damage. Same thing for HESH, but much stronger. HEAT will pre-detonate and send the jet out into the space between the 2 armor platings. For every centimeter is travels, it loses 10% of its power. So really, the jet is blocked by the second layer. Some tanks like the Strv 103B has grills, which acts like spaced armor, but really, its not counted into the tank's hitbix, but counted as "armor". Therefore, the grills can pre-detonate HE shells and special HE shells just like the tanks with spaced armor. Also, destructable objects can also act like barriers that pre-detonate HE shells and special HE.